


A Part of Your World

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Lancelot finds out Merlin's secret.





	A Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Part of Your World  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 292  
>  **Summary:** Lancelot finds out Merlin's secret.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'All I ask' at camelot_drabble

Merlin stood still in utter shock and stared at Lancelot. His eyes were wide almost pleading; praying the man hadn’t seen what he knew there was no way he could have missed.

“You have magic.” Lancelot whispered the words quietly.

“No.” Merlin shook his head, his lips quick with the denial. “I don’t have... I’m not...”

With a small smile on his face Lancelot walked closer. “I’m not going to tell anyone.” That was the last thing he would ever do. He would never risk Merlin’s safety. “Trust me.” 

“If you expect some kind of bounty for keeping my secret...” As soon as the words left his mouth Merlin realized his mistake. “Not that I’m saying there is one to keep, but if there was you should know I don’t have anything that’s worth....”

Lancelot’s smile widened. Merlin had exactly what he wanted he just didn’t know it yet. “There is one thing I would like.”

_He knew it._ The thought ran through Merlin’s mind.

“All I ask is that you don’t shut me out. Don’t pretend this never happened.” Lancelot leaned in, his breath caressed Merlin’s ear as he spoke, “Let me be a part of your world.”

Silence stretched between them as Lancelot’s words hung in the air. Someone to share his life with, not to have to hide his magic... it was the one thing he had always wanted. Merlin’s heart began to race so fast he felt it might fly right out of his chest. “Magic is forbidden and anyone caught....”

“I won’t let you get caught.” His husky promise sent shivers dancing down Merlin’s spine. “You and your magic are safe with me. I promise.”

It was a promise Lancelot kept until the end of his days.


End file.
